She's Gone To Be With The One She Loves (One Shot)-Complete!
by TheKyloFanatic
Summary: Another fluffy oneshot from me about Rey leaving the resistance to be with the man she loves. This is not realistic but it is what I want to see happen in episode 9. I hope you guys enjoy it! Note- As I said in the summary I KNOW IT'S UNREALISTIC. Please don't leave me a review saying so. If you don't like the idea then don't read it. Thank you!


"What do you mean she's gone?!" Poe asked Finn angrily.

Finn sighed "It's exactly how I said it Poe. She's gone. I went to wake her up for breakfast this morning and when she didn't answer I got worried, so I pushed on the door myself and saw that all of her belongings were gone. It's like she never existed."

Poe was silent for a long moment before he spoke again.

"I bet Kylo Ren had something to do with this. He probably forced Rey to go with him against her will or something."

Finn shook his head in answer to Poe's theory.

"You know as well as I do Poe, no one can force Rey to do anything she doesn't want to do. If she has left us, it's because she wanted to."

"I refuse to believe that. I'll get someone to track her ship right now and then we'll bring her back to us." Seeing Finn shaking his head again, Poe got angry. "What's your problem now?" He demanded angrily.

"I found the tracker to Rey's ship on my way to the compound. She obviously thought this through, I don't think we'll be finding her unless she wants us to."

At those words Poe stormed off angrily while Finn looked down at the tracker and murmured.

"I hope I helped you do the right thing Rey. May the force be with you, wherever you are."

Meanwhile in another part of the galaxy, Rey stepped out of the Falcon and into the warm embrace of the man she loved, Ben Solo.

"Did you get away alright?" He asked her quietly as he held her in his arms.

She nodded "I did, thanks to Finn. He thought I was crazy for doing what I was doing but he ultimately wants me to be happy, and I told him that was only possible if I was with you. Did you get away alright?"

"I was surprisingly met with no resistance, I think they were glad to get rid of me." He chuckled at this before kissing her lightly. "I hope you don't mind that I brought a witness along to watch us be married? It's just for the wedding, then I will send him away." He was hesitant for a second before pulling away to look at her. "You do still want to get married right? You haven't changed your mind?"

"Of course I haven't. If I had, I wouldn't have left the resistance. Let me change, and then we can commit to each other forever, just like the force showed us."

A local woman who had seen Rey and Ben arrive offered her help in preparing Rey for the wedding. Rey not wanting to be rude, and needing the help, accepted it gratefully. About 30 minutes later Rey and Ben were standing in front of the priest, a local man who was more than happy to marry them.

"Do you have witnesses?" He asked them. "It's so the marriage is legal."

Ben gestured to one of them. "This is Nikolai, a… comrade of mine. The other is the kind woman who helped my fiancée get ready."

With a smile the Priest quickly performed the ceremony. "It gives me great pleasure to say, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." He chuckled as Ben quickly and passionately kissed Rey senseless. He then got them to sign a marriage certificate and then wished them the best before departing. Soon it was just Ben, Rey, and Nikolai.

Nikolai patted Ben on the back in congratulations. "I will leave now so you two can start your lives together. If you ever need anything Ky… I mean Ben, don't hesitate to call on me."

"I thank you for your loyalty Nikolai." Ben told him appreciatively. "Where will you go? Not back to the order I hope?"

Nikolai chuckled at that. "I only stayed there because you were there. Now that you have left, I too am going to strike out on my own. I will go wherever the galaxy takes me. Maybe we will cross paths again someday."

Rey and Ben wished him good luck and then it was just the two of them.

"Are you ready to start our life together Mrs Solo?" He asked with a grin.

"With you by my side I'm more than ready. Let's go live our lives in peace Mr Solo."

And they did, eventually having one son and two girls. Rey kept in touch with Finn and Rose once the war ended, and Chewbacca eventually came to see them for a short period of time. Nikolai eventually came back to see them and told them of how he found adventure as a smuggler, Ben almost fainted when he heard the news but congratulated his old friend anyway.

All that mattered in the end was that Rey and Ben were happy and that the galaxy was FINALLY at peace and that the force was balanced at last.

A/N-This idea came to me randomly. It seems I'm better at one shots then chaptered fics. I always lose motivation and interest halfway through.

This is far fetched I know, but it's honestly the only way I see Ben and Rey being able to be together.

Hope you all enjoyed it! Comments and votes would mean a lot to me! Please let me know what you thought below!

Take care and see you next time!


End file.
